Looking for The Real Love
by Nopocks
Summary: La busqueda del verdadero amor no es tan facil como parece, y menos aun para una chica llamada Hermione Granger...
1. ¿Acaso tengo un problema?

Am I in a trouble? Yes, I am  
  
"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
  
Suddenly, I'm not half the woman I used to be,  
  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.  
  
Why he had to go I don't know he woldn't say.  
  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.  
  
Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
  
Mm mm mm mm mm."  
Yesterday- Beatles  
  
Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de Harry Potter uno de sus mejores amigos durante su estadía en Hogwarts, pero su problema no terminaba ahí, sino que Ronald Weasley su otro mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella, quien se lo había dicho en la ceremonia graduación, justo al final de la misma, si solo se lo hubiese dicho años antes la historia no seria la misma. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Su mente y su corazón se debatían entre hacer lo 'correcto' o dejarse llevar. A Harry lo amaba por todo, su valentía, su amistad, su cariño, su manera de ser, su imagen, todo de él le parecía encantador, 'hechizante' sin embargo a Ron también lo quería no de la misma manera, no como antes, estaba segura, o al menos así lo creía, porque él era a diferencia de Harry, era mucho más demostrativo de su cariño hacia ella, muy posesivo, muy carismático, y sumamente bello, con el correr de los años se había convertido en el más apuesto de toda la Torre de Gryffindor, y porque no decir del colegio mismo. Siendo así cualquiera hubiese pensado que Ron se traía a todo el cupo femenino del colegio atrás, pero no era así él que lo tenía de esa manera era su mejor amigo Harry, la cual luego de vencer a Voldemort durante el último año en Hogwarts había incrementado aún más ya no siendo solamente de Hogwarts sus admiradoras sino también de todo el mundo mágico, si es que ya no lo eran para ese entonces. Pero la fama era lo que menos le atraía a Hermione de Harry a diferencia de lo que Ron pensaba, motivo por el cual él creyó ser rechazado por su mejor amiga, la misma chica que él añoraba tener a su lado, el último día en Hogwarts...  
  
Entiendo Herm, yo no soy lo que es Harry, dinero, poder, fama, tendría que haberme dado cuenta que una chica como vos nunca hubiese salido con un pobretón como yo- dijo él tratando de retener sus lagrimas- adiós.  
  
Y se fue, desde aquel día nunca más lo vio, nunca, se sentía mal el se había ido sin dejarla defenderse, sin decirle que a Harry no lo quería por eso, que sí en realidad el la amaba la tendría que conocer bien y saber que ella no era ese tipo de chica, pero Ron era obstinado, siempre se negaba a escuchar.  
  
Ahora ella trabajaba, en el ministerio, junto a su 'amigo' Harry, y de la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada, llevaban una relación muy amena, si se puede decir, pero los últimos meses, había cambiado.  
FlashBack Eran hace ya 8 meses de que habían dejado el colegio, y algunos ex compañeros se encontraron en un boliche Muggle (todo por Harry que el pobre no podía estar en un sitio público Mágico sin ser acosado por todo la clientela del lugar), como eran compañeros de trabajo y amigos Harry y Hermione no dudaron en ir juntos. Las hermanas Patil, Seamus, Lavander, hasta Neville, estaban casi todos, pero no Ron el cual Hermione esperaba, ella quería aclarar las cosas. Todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron al verlos llegar juntos, sin Ron, nadie sabia que el pelirrojo después de su salida de Hogwarts se había alejado abruptamente de sus dos mejores amigos durante su estadía en este. Pero no preguntaron, ahí estaban para divertirse, charlaron de sus vidas, de lo que esperaban en el futuro, tomaron algunos tragos, y luego se dispersaron en la pista de baile. Harry y Hermione se habían quedado solos, tomaron unas bebidas más, y luego él hablo.  
  
Sabes, Herm, hoy estas más linda que de costumbre- con solo decir eso como si fuera un chico toda su cara se enrojeció, y prosiguió- a veces me pregunto porque siempre veía para otro lado cuando al lado mío tenía a la persona indicada, a una chica para nada interesada, inteligente, y linda.  
  
Harry...- ella no lo podía creer, acaso la persona que quería se le estaba declarando, o sino que? Quizás habría sido el efecto del alcohol, ya que no era muy común en ellos beber, pero aún así ambos estaban conscientes.  
  
No la dejo hablar, la beso, tiernamente, como ella pensó que él besaría, con cariño, un beso dulce. Luego la miro a los ojos, esta vez fue ella la que lo beso pero a diferencia de él, le dio un beso con mucha pasión, haciéndole saber que ella lo quería con toda su alma, no hubo palabras entre ellos cuando se rompió el beso, solo miradas, el la sujeto de la mano y desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche.  
  
Llegaron al edificio de ella, el no había tenido malas intenciones, sino que la fue a dejar a su departamento.  
  
Que tengas dulces sueños- dijo sonrojado y se fue- Harry- ella no quería que se vaya, quería dejar las cosas claras- yo...yo... estoy enamorada de vos- Herm, ya lo sabía- dijo como en susurro- Ron- dijo ella conociendo desde ya la respuesta- No, vos- el se acerco más y la miro a los ojos- tu manera de ser, te delataba, luego me di cuenta de porque Ron ya no me hablo, yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de vos, no sé Hermione, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, y si vos y yo estamos juntos... por más que me duela, no quiero perderlo, esto a sido un error, lo siento...- estaba nervioso, no podía hablar relajadamente, ordenadamente-  
  
Harry, no podemos...no podemos dejar de lado lo que queremos por un capricho de nuestro mejor amigo, el va a tener que entender- le daba bronca, no podía perder lo que más quería, no por un simple capricho- de que nos va a servir tener un amigo si estamos mal-  
  
No sé, no veo otra salida- el se quería quedar con ella, pero no quería perder a su mejor amigo, y se fue, dejándola sola en la puerta del edificio, sola entrando en sollozos-  
  
Fin del FlashBack   
  
Desde aquella vez su situación había cambiado, él por más que no quisiese, la miraba con otros ojos, él la amaba, y se daba cuenta que por un capricho dejaba su felicidad a cuestas, Hermione se había dado cuenta, así que siempre que podía no se perdía oportunidad de retenerle la mirada.  
  
Y así fue como ambos siempre se 'comían' con la mirada, se decían todo con gestos, a veces, de vez en cuando, cuando nadie los veía se besaban, profundamente, sin llegara a ser lo suyo una 'relación', aún así ambos sentían celos cuando estaban con compañeros de trabajo, estos últimos lo sabían, su amor era muy claro y siempre se preguntaban porque se amaban en secreto al no haber ningún obstáculo entre ellos, visible.  
  
Así las semanas, los meses pasaron como en carrera, ya se podía decir que habían pasado por lo menos dos años de su promoción, dos sin tener ni el más mínimo indicio del paradero de su amigo pelirrojo. Solo rumores llegaban a los oídos de ambos, por parte de su familia, solo decían que estaba bien, ellos recibían constantes cartas de él, pero por su trabajo no podía estar muy a menudo con su familia, el ahora era Auror, contrario a lo que sus amigos lo hubiesen creído capaz. Una vez Ginny les dijo que iba a pasar por las oficinas del ministerio en el cual ellos trabajaban, pero si lo hizo, había arreglado las cosas muy bien para no verlos. A todo eso la hermana menor de Ron también se había Graduado y sus amigos estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia, con la esperanza de poder ver a su 'obstinado' hermano, propias palabras de los gemelos, los cuales al igual que toda la familia pelirroja había asistido a la misma. Pero como era de esperarse no fue, solo mando una carta de disculpa diciendo que habían tenido datos de los pocos mortífagos que quedaban en un país muy lejano y se le hacia imposible acudir. Pero según Bill esas eran solo escusas, si Percy podía cualquier hermano se las arreglaría para ver graduarse a su única hermana. Y así los días pasaron volando.  
  
Eran las 7 de la tarde, ya todos en la oficina se estaban yendo, y Harry viendo que ella todavía no se iba se atrevió a hablarle de asuntos personales, no como siempre de trabajo, que era de lo único que hablaban últimamente.  
  
Hermione, tenes algo que hacer hoy a la noche, quizás podríamos salir a cenar, que te parece?-  
  
Estas seguro Harry?- dijo ella mirándolo desconcertada , ansiaba tanto eso que podía estar soñando  
  
Seguro, totalmente- dijo él con una sonrisa tímida- entonces?  
  
Esta bien pasa por mí a las 8, te parece?-  
  
Esta bien Herm-  
  
Hasta esa hora, no era mucho el tiempo que tenían para ir a sus casas, bañarse, cambiarse y porque no arreglarse. Sin perder ni un minuto ambos se despidieron, para dentro de una hora volverse a ver.  
  
Hacia frío por las calles de Londres, Hermione no vivía muy lejos de su casa paterna, solo a unas cuadras. Ella había querido independizarse, teniendo trabajo, y el suficiente dinero no lo había dudado y se mudó casi después de dejar Hogwarts. Por supuesto que sus padres no lo habían aceptado en un principio pero luego de meditarlo asumieron que ella a comparación de las adolescentes de su edad tanto brujas o Muggles, era lo suficiente madura para sobrellevarlo por su cuenta, además que por sobretodo nunca había tenido novios a patadas, es más nunca tuvo uno, o sea que 'ese' no era su motivo de mudanza, pero en fin la aceptaron, más tranquilos quedaron cuando ella les dijo que no iba a estar muy lejos y pasaría a verlos todos los días. Es así que al pasar por su antigua casa siempre se acordaba de la cara que habían puesto sus padres cuando su recién llegada única hija les decía que se iba a mudar en solo unos meses más cuando se sintiera estable.  
  
La suave, pero no así menos fría brisa le rozo la cara y la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Harry!!, me olvidaba al paso que voy ya va a estar esperándome en la puerta- dijo para sí sobresaltándose y cayendo en cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido como una Snitch, solo faltaban 20 minutos para las ocho y aún así tenía cinco cuadras por delante-  
  
Estaba sentado en la sala principal de la pequeña pero no así modesta casa que era de su haber. El no había tenido la más mínima intención de vivir solo, y menos en una casa lujosa como esa, pero por su bien, y por su padrino la había aceptado. Con solo pensar que de estar en el mundo Mágico sufriría un acoso de sus fans, prefirió vivir en esas condiciones antes de estar con su adorado padrino, el cual luego de salir de la otra dimensión a la que había sido transportado por el Velo y aclararse todo, vivía muy conforme en aquel mundo oculto. Arreglarse no fue difícil, en un santiamén se había bañado, cambiado y esperaba que solo faltaran unos minutos para salir en su auto, regalo del ministerio, a ir a buscar a su amiga, o su cita? Mientras esperaba, de repente el teléfono había empezado a sonar y fue a atenderlo.  
  
-Hola?- dijo Harry-  
  
HOLA HARRY; SOY YO GINNY- dijo la pelirroja gritando, aún a pesar de los años y de que su padre fuera un 'conocedor' de los artefactos Muggles ella por lo visto no sabía utilizarlo.  
  
Ja, Ginny te escucho bien, puedes bajar la voz- dijo entre risas  
  
Ah, ya ENTIENdo AsÍ ESta MejOr?-  
  
Eh, si Ginny, dime que cuentas- dijo tratando de contener la risa  
  
Pues, hay no se como decírtelo, Harry COLIN me PIDIo mATRIMonio!!- dijo ella entre sollozos-  
  
... Creevey?- El que no sabía si reírse por el tono de voz, el cual había mejorado pero de repente o por la emoción o por lo que sea, había vuelto a la 'normalidad', no sé lo podía creer- bueno felicidades!!  
  
Este disculpa Harry que descuidada he sido vos no sabías que estabamos saliendo desde 6°, no?- fue aquel año el cual ella le había confesado sus sentimientos a Harry pero al no ser correspondida no lo tomo tan mal, estaba contenta de que se había atrevido a decírselo y que él le haya sido sincero. Y luego de unos meses de lo sucedido su compañero Colin Creevey se había confesado ante ella delante de todos en la clase de Snape, y viendo semejante demostración ella lo acepto, no se iba a quedar toda la vida esperando a un amor imposible.  
  
Si- dijo el sorprendido pero contento, había pensado por un tiempo que ella lo seguía esperando a él, lo entristecía pensar que aquella chica no podría llegar a amar a nadie por su culpa- entonces, que le respondiste?  
  
Que sí, por supuesto, pero te llamaba para que vinieras, no te perderías mi boda, no?- dijo ella mucho más tranquila y tomando ya por completo el control sobre el teléfono- además Ron estará allí, bueno entonces que dices vienes, no?  
  
Claro que sí Ginny-  
  
Bueno Harry, allí, puedo mandarte la invitación por la vía normal o debo hacerlo por algún medio Muggle?, si vinieras a casa me ahorrarías el trabajo, pero sino dime tu dirección que...-  
  
No, para nada esta bien- dijo él cortándole las palabras, ya se imaginaba que seria más extraño un sobre lleno de miles de estampillas, o un cartero loco con una carta vociferadora en su mano, o una foto del futuro esposo de su amiga moviéndose en la mano del propio presidente del correo frente a su casa, en vez de una apacible lechuza- es más te mando a Hegwind, así es más fácil, te parece? Genial, bueno adiós Harry-  
  
Adiós Ginny-  
  
Hey! Harry espera no he podido localizar a Hermione, tu puedes darle la noticia y la invitación, no sé su teléfono no funciona hace un ruido extraño, tuuu tuuu tuuu, algo así- dijo ella desconociendo claramente los sonidos normales de un teléfono común y corriente ocupado.  
  
Ah!! Por supuesto, bueno te dejo GINNY, AdIoS- ahora el parecía el desacostumbrado, había caído en cuenta de su 'cita' y de la hora, no dijo más nada y le corto el teléfono a su amiga la que del otro lado quedo mosqueada, pensando, que quizás eso era algo común hecho por ese artefacto.  
  
Hermione estaba afuera, eran ya las ocho pasadas, había llegado corriendo, hizo todo a las patadas, se había arreglado sencillamente, no por que lo quisiese sino porque el tiempo lo tenía contado, para que? Para estar sola en las oscuras calles de Londres así parada, plantada muriéndose de frío. A las ocho y cuarto ya se lo tomo como una burla y estaba buscando las llaves en su cartera para entrar, cuando un bocinazo le llamó la atención.  
  
Harry!- dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos Disculpa Hermione, tuve un atraso- trato de calmarla viendo la cara de enfado de ella y saliendo del auto el cual lo había dejado estacionado en la vereda Ja ja, un atraso Harry? ya te imagino embarazado, ja ja- dijo ella para sorpresa de él abandonando la cara de enfado para pasar a un claro ataque de risa- Eh, que me perdí no entiendo- hablo el con total desconcierto Ja ja, nada Harry, vamos?- dijo aguantándose la risa entre dientes, se subieron al auto, y luego de sentirse lo suficientemente calmada pregunto- y dime Harry que es lo que te atraso?  
  
Ginny me llamo, se va a casar con Colin, té acordas, el que me sacaba fotos?- dijo dejando de lado la risa que contenía Hermione luego de decir 'atraso'  
  
Que?! En serio, guau no lo creo, y cuando es la boda?- dijo calmadisima después de semejante notición  
  
No lo sé aún, pero me va a mandar nuestras invitaciones a mí, como no se pudo comunicar con vos...- dijo mientras doblaba el volante del auto hacia la derecha, llegando así a un lujoso restaurante que se alzaba ante su vista  
  
Ah, listo, entonces aquí es- acoto ella al percatarse del detenimiento del motor- y yo vestida como una pordiosera  
  
No, Herm, tu estas bien, todo te queda de maravilla- dijo él sintiendo como toda la cara se le enrojecía  
  
Gracias- dijo mientras le daba un cálido beso en su mejilla izquierda  
  
Inmediatamente al bajar un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años se les aproximo y con toda amabilidad le pidió las llaves al joven de pelo azabache, aún a pesar del tiempo, descontrolado.  
  
Sigan, por favor- dijo el joven acomodador de autos señalando la puerta de entrada con una reverencia- he inmediatamente se adentraron al hotel tomando el ascensor que los llevaría al último piso donde se encontraba el Restaurante.  
  
Al entrar el lugar era muy luminoso, lleno de mesas, todo era muy lujoso acorde a lo que el edificio mostraba afuera, les parecía estar en el propio palacio de Buckingham sintiéndose totalmente sacados de contexto, o al menos eso parecía al ver miradas de desprecio por parte de alguno de los comensales. Harry por su parte dejo a Hermione esperando en el lobby para ir a hacer cuenta de su reservación, no tardo ni un segundo y ya eran guiados por una elegante camarera hacia una mesa solo para dos, en un extremo derecho que daba hacia una amplia vista de la ciudad que se alzaba impotente ante sus ojos. Se sentaron, y leyeron la carta, no tardaron en elegir algo, y mientras esperaban su comida charlaban animadamente como si estuviesen en Hogwarts, con Ron.  
  
...Si, te acordas del baile de 4°?, ahí me achique los dientes, la enfermera Pomfrey no se dio cuenta y para el baile estaba con dentadura nueva, ja ja –decía ella totalmente contenta de recordar aquellos tiempos en la escuela.  
  
Si...- dijo de repente melancólico- y yo que quería estar con Cho...cuando tenia a la chica ideal a mi lado...- la miro a ella a los ojos, con temor pero a la vez con esperanzas- que dices si formalizamos lo nuestro, aquí vine para pedirte...que seas...vos...si...queres...queres ser mi novia?  
  
Totalmente pálida, con el corazón dando brincos, y sorprendida Hermione no podía hablar- ...sí...- dijo casi sin voz  
  
Harry que no la había escuchado continuo hablando- lo entiendo, esperar, no ibas a esperarme toda la vida, he sido un tonto, todo por alguien que me estuvo evitando dos años...- no alcanzo a terminar Hermione le había dado un beso en la boca que lo dejo mudo  
  
Tonto, acaso sos sordo, el viento jugando al Quidditch te tapo los oídos- le dijo a él mientras le tomaba las manos- dije que SI Harry-  
  
En serio?, Hermione...no se que hubiese hecho sin ti... Gracias- dijo él claramente feliz  
  
No, no me tienes porque decir las gracias, agradécete a ti mismo por haberlo hecho rápido porque si seguías tardando iba aceptar la invitación de Paul- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa  
  
Que? El te invito a salir? Sobre mi cadáver-  
  
Bueno, déjalo así, ahora sabes que tenes razón para ponerte celoso-  
  
Aquella cena se había transformado en lo que ambos querían, habían esperado tanto tiempo para que eso sucediese, dos largos y tediosos años, pero al fin estaban juntos. Terminaron de comer, y charlar amenamente, hasta que de un momento a otro no podían hacer nada allí más que besarse pero en un lugar como ese era bastante incomodo.  
  
Hermione, que te parece si vamos para otro sitio, me siento sumamente incomodo...-  
  
Esta bien, no se a mí pero me huele de mala espina ese que esta allá- dijo señalando disimuladamente a un tipo que estaba del otro lado del restaurante con una mirada extraña- míralo como esta vestido, ya me lo puedo imaginar, mañana estamos en la portada de "Corazón de Bruja" como en cuarto, y no quiero recibir otra vez esa clase de cartas de tus admiradoras, encima ahora que son mundiales- dijo ella entre seria y con un poco de risas- aunque lo veo imposible, en un Restaurant Muggle, un tabloide sensacionalista es en el lugar menos posible que encuentre una primera plana...  
  
Ja ja, si- levanto la mano y llamo a la camarera pidiéndole la cuenta- listo nos podemos ir  
  
Salieron del lugar, tomaron el auto y se fueron como de paseo nocturno por la ciudad. La misma a pesar del frío y el viento parecía tener más movimiento que hace unas horas atrás.  
  
Un viernes a la noche...todos los jóvenes Muggles salen a bailar- dijo ella apoyándose en el hombro izquierdo de Harry  
  
Hermione, hablas como si hubieses dejado de ser joven, nosotros tenemos todo el derecho de ir a donde queramos igual que ellos, somos adolescentes, no te parece mejor ir a uno de esos Pubs de moda?-  
  
Si somos de la misma edad de ellos, pero a diferencia de estos, nosotros tenemos obligaciones que los Muggles consideran adultas-  
  
Entonces que? Estamos destinados al aburrimiento- dijo el quizás con un tono de disgusto en su voz.  
  
No, Harry, por supuesto que no, que tal si vamos a mi departamento- dijo ella sin poder creérselo-  
  
Bueno, vamos debes estar cansada- dijo sin la más mínima idea de la media intención de su novia-  
  
Continuo manejando mientras ella seguía sobre su hombro, doblo para la izquierda y luego de un par de vueltas, ya se encontraba en el alto, antiguo, pero no por ello descuidado edificio típico londinense donde vivía Hermione.  
  
Ya llegamos- dijo el acariciándole el rostro, por si es que ella estaba dormida, ya que no había emitido palabra desde su atrevimiento.  
  
Al darse cuenta de eso Hermione, se hizo la dormida y se cayo en sus brazos. Harry el que no podía creérselo, la levanto con sumo cuidado procurando no despertarla, cerró la puerta del auto con cuidado, y se detuvo en la puerta del edificio. Rayos! Las llaves las debe tener en el bolso, y ahora como entro- dijo para si viéndose inmune ante la puerta de vidrio iluminada- la varita!- dijo esta vez en voz alta y viendo luego del susto que ningún Muggle andaba cerca.  
  
Alohomora! – y la cerradura se abrió como si de una llave se tratase- y ahora? En que piso vivía? Ah, sí! 4° H, ja ja como olvidarlo, tan fácil.  
  
Tomo el ascensor, le parecía increíble con tanto alboroto ella ni se había inmutado. Llego a la puerta, y repitiendo el hechizo, entro al departamento de su chica. Al entrar se podía divisar la mayoría de este, un pequeño living en el centro, una división de madera donde había un escritorio, la cocina, detrás de una media pared tras el recibidor a la derecha en donde él estaba parado, y una puerta, que de seguro se dirigía a su habitación, pero lo que parecía un departamento común de cualquier soltero/a inglés, quedaba atrás al apenas entrar y ver por todas partes pequeñas bibliotecas en cualquier sitio perfectamente ubicadas, en la cocina en el living, por donde se viese aquellos muebles de madera albergaban cientos de libros, por no decir miles, que hubiesen sido los mejores amigos de ella de no ser por el y los pelirrojos.  
  
De repente su compañía dormida se solto de sus brazos y dijo actuando:  
  
Harry, no lo creí de ti, trayéndome a mi apartamento, que es lo que tenías planeado hacerme, así pobre de mí indefensa?- dijo con una clara pícara sonrisa en su rostro  
  
No, Herm, no es lo que pensas, para nada yo, nunca!- dijo el totalmente rojo, lleno de vergüenza- estabas dormida y no quise despertarte, perdóname no debí tomarme esta desvergüenza  
  
Ja ja- dijo desabotonándose sensualmente uno por uno los botones de su blusa- Harry, Harry, Harry, cuando vas a darte cuenta?- que tal si me acompañas a mi habitación? Vamos que es lo único que te falta ver.  
  
Hermione!- solo le dedico una sonrisa, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, era 'perfecta' y se dejo llevar de la mano a la habitación.  
  
De a poco ella le fue desabotonándole su camisa, podía ver su pecho totalmente trabajado, el Quidditch le sentaba bien, se dijo así misma. No podía creer que ella había tomado la iniciativa.  
  
El la contemplo, su ropa interior era hermosa, blanca con encaje, era sumamente deseable, su cuerpo era más que irresistible era único, y al tocar su piel con sus temblorosas manos, se sentía en el cielo, definitivamente era mucho mejor que jugar al Quidditch, entonces la beso, profundamente, lleno de sentimientos.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo para que luego de besos y más besos, se encontraban totalmente desnudos, juntos como así lo habían deseado, para ambos había sido su primera vez, por eso en un momento había sido doloroso para ella pero de todos modos el igual había sentido dolor con solo ver sufrimiento en el rostro de ella había querido detenerse, pero con una mano de Hermione en su espalda no lo había dejado parar, lo incitaba para que siguiese hasta el final. Poco a poco su rostro había cambiado, y se reflejaba en ella un gran rostro de placer, de felicidad. Y después de un tiempo, exhaustos se durmieron rodeados por los brazos del otro. Esa noche había sido única, inolvidable para los dos.  
  
Desde aquella vez, todo era perfecto en la vida de ambos, el trabajo, su relación todo iba a la perfección. El día posterior de esa fabulosa noche, en casa de Harry ya estaba de vuelta su lechuza con la invitación de ambos para el casamiento de ... Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley & Colin 'Cheese' Creevey, a este último lo llamaban así todos sus amigos de curso, por ser siempre tan aficionado a tomar fotografías de imprevisto diciendo siempre el solo 'queso' sonriendo. Al ver la invitación solo pensaba en como seria la suya, ya se la imaginaba, desde la forma el color y las letras, todo, sin duda estaba realmente enamorado.  
  
Los días para el casamiento pasaron volando, ya hacia un mes que estaba saliendo con Harry, este último se había ya ido a su casa para después irla a buscar a su departamento y luego con ella volver a ir a su casa, a pesar de que Hermione le había dicho que era mejor que primero pasasen por su edificio, y listo, pero según él tenía que hacer algo 'importante'.  
  
En Hogsmaede la muchedumbre estaba con los nervios de punta, la gente era mucha, estaban todo la familia Weasley, la cual si que era bastante numerosa, en su mayoría pelirroja, la familia Creevey no lo era tanto comparado con la familia de la novia pero era un numero grande, además por supuesto había que sumarle las novios/as de los familiares, los amigos, y porque no los curiosos.  
  
Toc, toc. Sonó la puerta donde Ginny junto a sus damas de honor las cuales estaban arreglando su vestido, permanecían encerradas hacia ya más de una hora.  
  
Dennis, ya te dije que si tu hermano no puede verme, tu menos, espera que la ceremonia no tarda en empezar!- dijo ella gritando mientras le sujetaban bien el estrapless de su moderno vestido blanco.  
  
La puerta se abrió y ante ella un joven alto, de muy buen porte, se adentro sin pedir permiso para sorpresa de la futura señora Creevey. Aún sin habla, la pelirroja se llevo un gran abrazo por parte del intruso y luego un beso en la frente.  
  
Ronald Weasley! Al fin te apareces, y yo pense que ya tenia que buscar un padrino suplente- dijo sin romper el abrazo con una gran sonrisa que trataba de ocultar pero que desbordaba de sus labios  
  
Hermanita como eres capaz de casarte con ese rubiecito?, vas a vivir toda la vida pobre si sigue sacando fotos- dijo el en tono de broma, y agrego ya soltándola de aquel largo abrazo- te he extrañado tanto, mira como has cambiado si antes eras toda una señorita ahora te has convertido en una hermosa mujer  
  
Ron...- dijo ella a punto de dejar caer una lagrima-  
  
No llores por favor, si he venido acá fue para verte feliz, vamos termina de arreglarte que te espero afuera- dijo el guiñándole el ojo y dejando a un par de damas de honor atolondradas.  
  
Ginny, tu hermano, vino solo?- dijo Rachel la cual se estaba acomodando el vestido  
  
Si, como no nos dijiste que había cambiado tanto, estoy horrible!!- acoto Samantha la cual dejo de acomodar el pelo de la novia y empezó a acomodarse el suyo.  
  
Hey chicas dejen de pensar en mi hermano que en su vida no tuvo una novia y por el momento no creo que este interesado en conseguir ninguna- dijo Ginny entre risas, y disgusto ya que las damas en vez de ayudarla se estaban arreglando a sí mismas y prosiguió- vamos que si lo quieren ver me tienen que ayudar sino no salgo!  
  
En un santiamén todas las damas de honor estaban ayudando a Ginny para así salir lo más rápido posible afuera.  
  
¿Dónde lo habré dejado?, Ya se me hace tarde, maldición!- dijo Harry mientras daba vueltas patas para arriba su casa- aquí estas!- e inmediatamente salió de su casa tomo su coche y se fue volando, literalmente, a la casa de su novia.  
  
Este, donde se habrá metido?- pensaba Hermione mientras esperaba a Harry en la puerta del edificio muriéndose de frío ya que la nieve no dejaba de caer. La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pensaba mientras se abrazaba para retener el calor de su cuerpo.  
  
Herm, vamos sube que se nos hace tarde- Harry había llegado con su nuevo vehículo, una 4X4 especial con las cadenas apropiadas en las ruedas para evitar accidentes. Y eso?- pregunto viendo la nueva propiedad de su novio  
  
Otro regalo del ministerio, algo de que se cumplen dos años y medio de la desaparición de Voldemort una cosa por el estilo- dijo el sin prestarle demasiada importancia y abriendo la puerta izquierda para que entrase ella  
  
Ja, no se van a cansar de hacerte regalos, no?-  
  
Por lo visto, parece que no-  
  
Estas muy linda- dijo Harry en la primera parada de semáforo, y no era solo un halago Hermione tenia un vestido Azul ajustado arriba, sin mangas y con una falda que se iba extendiendo a medida que bajaba la cual terminaba por debajo de sus rodillas, con unos zapatos del mismo color de su cartera que era plateada, que hacían juego con las joyas que tenia puesta, sencillo pero encantador. Además de por supuesto un Chal plateado a tono, y su pelo lacio y con un rodete perfecto.  
  
Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo de ti ese esmoquin te queda muy bien- Harry se sonrojo doblo, y en un par de minutos estaban en su casa.  
  
Hay que tristeza con lo linda que estas vamos a tener que ir por la chimenea- dijo Harry mirándola sujetando en las manos los polvos blancos Flú.  
  
No importa Harry para eso sirven los hechizos- dijo mientras se adentraba a la chimenea y lo jalaba junto así.  
  
Las Tres Escobas!- dijeron a dúo, y una humareda llama verde los hizo desaparecer.  
  
En tanto en la iglesia los asientos estaban todos ya tomados menos un par al frente los cuales sus dueños se hacían por lo visto esperar, y como no mientras como en el entre tiempo Fred y George hacían de las suyas con los invitados, aún Fred incluso estando ya casado con Angelina su ex compañera de Quidditch y actual jugadora junto a el de los Chudley Cannons.  
  
Samantha te puedes fijar si ya llego Hermione, o al menos Harry esos dos me tiene preocupada...- dijo Ginny super nerviosa  
  
Por supuesto- se fijo en el espejo si estaba bien y salió del cuarto elegante  
  
Paso por delante de Ron, quería preguntarle pero de la vergüenza fue a parar al lado de Dennis, y casi en susurro le dijo en el oído- has visto a Hermione, o a Harry?  
  
Eh?, no para nada, pero por que hablas tan bajo?- dijo el acompañando el susurro  
  
Nada...por nada- dijo Samantha mientras veía a Ron con cara de hipnotizada  
  
Hey Dennis que le pasa a ella?- dijo Ron acercándose más hacia Samantha, y tomándola de los hombros dándole un sacudón para que reaccione-  
  
No lo se- dijo mientras pensaba- quizás tu hermana le contagio el nerviosismo, de seguro es, si es eso! mi mama dice que las mujeres son así toman todo la tradición muy enserio, pero que ella dice que es una excepción, igual mucho no le creo porque pues veraz...  
  
Entiendo, entiendo- dijo Ron antes de que acabase cansado antes de que empiece la boda, ese Dennis comienza y no para de hablar, penso para sí  
  
A todo eso a Samantha se le había puesto toda la cara roja al volver a la tierra entre los brazos de Ron.  
  
Ah, te encuentras bien?,...eh no sé tu nombre-  
  
Si, Samantha Lantain, mucho gusto.-  
  
Ronald Weasley el gusto es mío- le estrecho la mano y sin dejarlo decir una palabra más ella salió disparando otra vez hacia adentro del cuarto  
  
Y? Has encontrado a Hermione o a Harry?- dijo Ginny expectante a la recién llegada, la cual sujetaba la puerta como si tratase de impedir el paso a alguien  
  
Samantha, que es lo que te pasa?- dijo Rachel mientras la veía que de a poco se le ponía su verdadero color de piel  
  
Ron me saludo!- dijo con alegría a la vista  
  
¿¡Eh?!, y por el no has buscado a mi madrina, Sam, siento decepcionarte pero mi hermano no se la da muy bien con las chicas te dije que no ha tenido novia todavía, no es que sea feo, pero es muy tímido, si sos igual que el no vas a conseguir nada- dijo Ginny riéndose sin ningún tipo de inhibiciones.  
  
Y dime Ginny como esta Harry?- dijo una de las damas de honor por parte de Colin, una prima-  
  
Ah, es que no leen? chicas no sueñen con el que esta muy enamorado de mi amiga, que parece que me ha dejado plantada.-  
  
En serio, de Granger?- dijo Rachel claramente desilusionada  
  
Y yo que tenía aun esperanzas- dijo otra chica detrás de esta  
  
En las Tres escobas había muy poca gente, cosa que no era de costumbre un sábado a la noche, y menos aún cuando estaban en periodo escolar, de la chimenea de repente salieron dos personas llenas de hollín y mientras se iban incorporando el murmullo cubrió el lugar.  
  
Es Harry Potter!!- dijeron un par de niñas que claramente eran Hogwarts ya que llevaban puestas unas túnicas amarillas con el escudo de Ravenclaw al frente.  
  
Ay no!! mira es la pegajosa de Granger, por lo visto lo que dice la revista es cierto- dijo otra  
  
Viste te dije, no eran fotos trucadas- dijo una tercera que a diferencia de las anteriores llevaba una túnica bordo  
  
Que decepción, juntarse con una sangre sucia- dijo un niño con túnica verde con aires a un compañero que tanto Harry como Hermione habían olvidado  
  
Veo que solo el cambio estuvo en las túnicas- dijo Hermione incorporándose de todo y echando un hechizo tanto a ella como en Harry para que quedaran como nuevos.  
  
Que orgullo tener a ustedes por acá pense que me habían abandonado, y es cierto, por lo visto están juntos, felicidades- dijo una alegre Madam Rosmerta observando claramente que ninguno de los dos se soltaba de la mano del otro.  
  
Discúlpenos pero nuestras actividades nos tiene bastante ocupados- dijo un sonriente Harry  
  
Gracias- dijo Hermione, mientras se acomodaba un poco más el Chal  
  
Bueno no los ocupo más, mándeles saludos a los Weasley de mi parte, que ya empieza la boda. Adiós ...y para cuando la suya?- dijo mientras se volvía a poner tras el mostrador  
  
Adiós y gracias, y este segura que si nos casamos va a ser una de las primeras en ser invitada- dijo Harry mientras en carrera se dirigía con Hermione de la mano hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
Colin se empezaba a impacientar la muchedumbre empezaba a divulgar que lo habían dejado plantado, se disculpo de sus padres y fue a ver a su hermano que estaba en la hala izquierda de la iglesia justo enfrente del cuarto donde se suponía que estaba hace más de dos horas su novia.  
  
Hey! Dennis, que es lo que pasa?-  
  
Ay! Colin no me digas que también estas nervioso...- dijo empezando una de sus grandes anécdotas-  
  
Por favor Dennis ahora no estoy para una de tus historias, que es lo que le pasa a Ginny, todavía no llego Ron, no? debí saberlo...- añadió el sin darse cuenta de la presencia del padrino que leía una revista sentado a su izquierda-  
  
Que yo llegaría puntual, y no la madrina- dijo el pelirrojo que mientras con disimulo se ponía la revista en el bolsillo de su saco de donde la había sacado  
  
Ah!, perdón Ron no te vi, es que estoy tan mal- dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo  
  
Eh!, que te casas con su hermana y no con el- dijo Dennis y continuo- y viste estas nervioso, si seguís así te vas a desmayar pero no te preocupes que yo, si queres me caso con Ginny y saco fotos para que lo recuerdes  
  
Eso sobre mi cadáver- dijo Colin con un tono de furia-  
  
Ya basta hermanito, es una broma- contesto el otro adolescente rubio que había en la sala  
  
Eh, ese es Colin!, que no entre- dijo Ginny totalmente arreglada para la ceremonia- ay no, ya son las nueve y cuarto se suponía que hace quince minutos debía estar en el altar, donde se habrán metido esos dos?-  
  
Vamos Colin que de seguro ya sale Ginny con madrina suplente- dijo Dennis llevándose a su hermano a la fuerza  
  
Que linda iglesia- dijo Hermione al adentrarse a ella  
  
Si pero no más hermosa que vos- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla- Hermione ya que estamos aquí...mira este fue mi atraso- y saco una cajita roja de su bolsillo la abrió y Hermione que estaba por caer de nuevo en un ataque de risas quedo pálida ante la situación  
  
Hermione, quisieras casarte conmigo?- se aventuro a decir el viendo el silencio de su novia, arrodillado en el frío suelo.  
  
Harry...si, por supuesto- dijo poniéndose de inmediato el anillo que era uno de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante tallado en el centro- te amo- y lo beso  
  
Yo también-  
  
La gente que estaba en la entrada de la iglesia aplaudieron al ver tan romántica escena, y los dos no tardaron en sonrojarse. Se adentraron al hala izquierda de la misma ya que Colin y Dennis a dúo le dijeron que allí estaba el padrino y la novia esperando ansiosos a los recién llegados  
  
Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione  
  
Bueno, no importa andando que no hay tiempo- dijo Colin mientras se adelantaba al altar y daba la orden para que todos tomasen sus lugares  
  
Harry y Hermione doblaron y quedaron pálidos al ver a nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo solo en la sala 'esperándolos'  
  
Me imagine que serían ustedes- dijo sin levantar la cabeza del suelo- por algo mi hermana me eligió a mi como padrino, era la excusa perfecta...  
  
Ron...- dijo Hermione  
  
Te echamos mucho de menos- prosiguió Harry  
  
Levantando la mirada- pues no parece, por lo visto ustedes la pasaron bien en mi ausencia- dijo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba fuerte su puño en uno de los bolsillos de su saco  
  
Veras, Ron, yo...ella...no, nadie quiso...pero- trato de explicar Harry sabiendo a lo que se refería, por lo visto no eran en vano las sospechas de Hermione por aquel extraño en el Restaurant.  
  
Deja, no es necesario seguís siendo lo suficientemente famoso para que hasta la más pequeña cucaracha se entere de lo que pasa en tu vida- dijo Ron tratando con toda su fuerza de retener las lagrimas  
  
Ron, por más que seamos tus amigos, no podemos evitar los hechos, no por un capricho- habló Hermione mucho más serena y segura que su novio, esperando la confrontación del pelirrojo  
  
No, por favor, soy yo el que quiero excusarme, yo... soy un idiota, no debí hacerles esto amigos, los lastime, me lastime, abandone a todos los que quería por una estupidez, por favor perdónenme.- dijo Ron dejando caer gruesas lagrimas sobre su rostro  
  
No se detuvieron y en menos de un segundo Harry y Hermione estaban abrazando a Ron. Estuvieron así por lo menos 5 minutos.  
  
Bueno, por favor basta de cursilerías y vamos a mi boda, que si no dejo plantado a mi novio- dijo Ginny en ademán de broma pero con una clara sonrisa de felicidad en su cara  
  
Ginny, nos olvidábamos!- dijeron los tres secándose las lagrimas que habían cubierto sus facciones, el Trío de Oro estaba otra vez unido.  
  
La ceremonia paso más rápido que toda la espera junta, y los novios salieron corriendo de la iglesia tratando de evitar los golpes secos de arroz de los invitados y los temerosos arroces especiales Weasley que no era otra cosa que uno de los tanto inventos de los gemelos.  
  
Como si hubiesen sido siglos en vez de solo un par de años Harry, Hermione y Ron se fueron a las tres escobas y estuvieron ahí hasta el amanecer contándose desde el más mínimo detalle de sus vidas. Las cosas del ministerio le parecían emocionantes a Ron, pero no eran nada comparada con sus cacerías a mortífagos por todo el mundo.  
  
Vaya! No lo puedo creer los Malfoy se entregaron- dijo Harry totalmente incrédulo  
  
Bueno, algo así por medio de un trato, veras a cambio de nuestra palabra que no le haríamos nada a su hijo, porque el nunca tuvo que ver en sus 'asuntos', o al menos nunca pudimos encontrar pruebas de ello, nos dijeron el paradero de muchos mortífagos de alto rango, y de paso se libraron del beso dementor...- dijo Ron tranquilamente  
  
Que sorpresa! los Malfoy traicionando- dijo Hermione irónicamente  
  
O sea que Malfoy no le paso nada?- dijo Harry con un poco de bronca  
  
No, Harry yo también me quede con las ganas de meterlo en Azkabán, pero como te dije no pudimos hallar nada.-  
  
Si es que no hubiese amanecido y el sol no les hubiese iluminado la cara, de seguro hubieran estado hablando un montón de horas más sin inmutarse del tiempo, pero es así que llego el amanecer y por razones de trabajo Ron tuvo que despedirse  
  
Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir mañana, digo hoy tengo que viajar a Alemania y si no descanso un poco voy a llegar muerto, encima con todo esto del mundial voy a tener que soportar a mis hermanos y a mi cuñadito todo el tiempo- dijo al tanto de la hora con un bostezo inevitable  
  
Cierto me olvidaba el mundial!- dijo Harry con un tono triste en su boca  
  
No has practicado, no si lo hubieses hecho de seguro estarías en el equipo Harry- dijo Ron acompañándolo en la tristeza  
  
Ay! chicos no ven que existen otras maneras de vivir, el trabajo, el estudio son cosas mucho más importantes que arriesgar la vida por un mundial en el que no pasamos a la tercera ronda hace años!!- dijo ella con un claro tono de desaprobación  
  
Por eso mismo Herm!- dijeron los dos amigos confirmando que estaban como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Ya veo que nos arreglamos- dijo ella tratando de tener un tono serio pero sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Bueno, entonces nos vemos, me voy antes de que me arrepienta- dijo el pelirrojo  
  
Adiós, y cuando nos volvemos a ver?- dijo Harry  
  
Pronto no se preocupen que yo los localizo- dijo Ron- más pronto de lo que se imaginan- penso  
  
Bueno esta bien, adiós- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla y llevándose consigo a Harry de la mano adentrándose a la chimenea  
  
Casa Potter!- dijo el y desaparecieron ante la vista del pelirrojo  
  
Hermione, sigues siendo tan linda...- dijo él en voz alta- La madriguera!- y se fue a su casa paterna con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.  
  
Los días desde aquel hecho pasaron vertiginosamente, para que terminase el frío enero no faltaba nada, noticias de Ron tuvieron pronto les había mandado hasta la fecha por lo menos unas cinco cartas, y ellos también al saber que iban a ser contestadas.  
  
En cuanto a la familia de Hermione, esta había aceptado con gusto a Harry al cual lo conocían desde pequeño y sabían más de él, que el mismo por boca de su hija y estaban más que contentos con el noviazgo. Entonces era casi una costumbre cenar todos los Domingos en la casa de los Granger. Así es que el último Domingo de enero estaban todos juntos en la casa de ellos cenando tradicionalmente.  
  
Y como te va en el trabajo, Harry hace mucho que no nos hablas de él- dijo el padre de Hermione  
  
Si, usted vera...no...no ha surgido nada interesante- contesto con desgano el muchacho de pelo azabache sin dejar de mirar su plato de comida  
  
Ah, ya veo- dijo la madre de su novia viendo el poco interés en la charla y dirigiéndole una mirada a su hija, la cual le respondió con la misma mirada de desconcierto  
  
La cena termino apaciblemente si había que clasificarla de alguna forma, luego de un ir y venir de monosílabos por parte de él se dio a entender que no había nada más que hacer para sacarlo de su mente, y como a las diez de la noche la pareja joven se despidió y se fue.  
  
En el camino a casa de Hermione al cual iban a pie ella se digno a romper el silencio  
  
Harry que es lo que te pasa?- y viendo la poca motivación en su cara prosiguió- vamos Harry pensé que con lo de Ron lo nuestro sería de maravilla, pero desde que nos vimos con el las cosas han cambiado, estas más alejado, no hablas, no te desempeñas bien en el trabajo, Harry, Harry?! HARRY!- dijo ella gritando tan fuerte que los transeúntes no dudaron en voltear y verlos con una mirada extraña  
  
Disculpa Herm, estaba distraído, de que hablabas?- dijo él sin percatarse de nada  
  
Harry que es lo que sientes por mi?- dijo ella poniéndose al frente de él y mirándolo fijamente a la cara  
  
Pero por qué? Me preguntas eso, Herm, yo te amo, ya te lo he dicho y no me voy a cansar de decírtelo- dijo él con un claro rostro de preocupación ante semejante pregunta mirándola a los ojos pero con una mirada triste  
  
Eso era lo que quería escuchar, Harry me tenias tan dejada, estos últimos días no has dejado de eludirme, no sé estas muy perdido en tus pensamientos, el jueves casi te vas de la oficina sin siquiera despedirme.- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- además aún así no me has dicho lo que sucede?  
  
No, no te preocupes y perdóname, no es nada Herm.- dijo él devolviéndole el fuerte abrazo y besándola en la boca tiernamente- que tal si vamos a mi casa? Así te recompenso- dijo el con una sonrisa  
  
Ay!, Harry queriéndote aprovechar de la situación? – dijo ella con una sonrisa picara- vamos- y lo jalo de la mano para adentrarse en las calles de la ciudad.  
  
Esa noche la pasaron de maravilla, como siempre, se amaban con toda su alma, con todo su cuerpo, y se durmieron juntos envueltos entre sabanas en la casa de él. Haciendo así una perfecta reconciliación de una pelea que ni siquiera había existido.  
  
Ya esta, bueno haber Pig, no falles, que esto si es sumamente importante- dijo Ron terminado de envolver un sobre dorado en la pata de su ya no tan pequeña lechuza- llévasela a Harry Potter- y la blanca lechuza se fue volando perdiéndose entre la luz del radiante sol, en el amanecer.  
  
Estas seguro, me parece que es muy precipitado, Ron, conozco bien a mi ahijado y no creo que sea tan desatinado-  
  
No dudes de mi Sirius, un amigo es más conocedor de gustos, que un padrino y un mejor amigo como yo de reacciones, estoy seguro que le va a encantar, a que te apuesto que apenas lo lee haces sus valijas-  
  
Si tu lo dices así...-  
  
Harry se levanto, la luz del sol le entraba por los ojos, vio a su lado y se encontraba ella, la persona que más quería, le rozo la suave piel con su mano, tan delicada tan linda al lado suyo, en su cama. Inmediatamente se puso las gafas y se levanto tratando de no despertarla, aproximadamente eran las 5:30 de la mañana, a las 7 tendría que irse a trabajar y para no quedarse dormido fue abajo a la cocina a prepararse un buen fuerte café molido. Dejo todo preparado y se dio una ducha rápida de 10 minutos, se cambio y fue a despertarla, pero ya no estaba de seguro estaba en el baño del cuarto contiguo. Y así era ella ya salía toda envuelta con una toalla blanca de la habitación de huéspedes.  
  
Harry, por que no me despertaste!- dijo un poco enojada- hoy tengo una reunión importante, no puedo ir con ropa de casa.  
  
Tranquila que recién son las 6-  
  
Si, pero hasta llegar a mí casa, cambiarme y...-  
  
Ya entiendo, vamos baja ya esta el desayuno-  
  
Gracias, ya bajo, déjame cambiarme, encima no se donde están los papeles...-  
  
Harry bajo apresurado, no quería pelear pero era casi imposible ella solo había perdido unos minutos, podía llegar por primera vez tarde en su vida y ya creía que se le venía el mundo abajo. Trabajar otro problema, ya estaba harto de atender asuntos de oficina, hace tanto que no volaba en escoba, papeles, documentos, firmas, estaba harto lo único que le gustaba de la oficina era estar con ella, pero últimamente ni eso tenía, Hermione estaba con más trabajo reuniones, reuniones y más reuniones, en el día la veía poco y nada. Ella quería un puesto alto, algo según ella estable, más interesante, y se esforzaba al máximo para lograrlo, algunas de las razones para no salir los fines de semana y tener como única salida encerrarse los domingos a la tarde con sus padres, no era que el no los quisiese, los apreciaba mucho, pero el problema era que nunca estaban solos, no existía tiempo, ni lugar para estar solo con ella. Pero lo que más odiaba era que todo el mundo creyera que el era el olvidado, que el era el encerrado, que el era el que la dejaba sola, y que ella sea una de esas tantas personas que se lo reprochara. Aún así siempre la balanza daba en positivo, el la amaba por como era y no quería que cambie, amaba a Hermione Noemi Granger, con virtudes y defectos.  
  
Toc, Toc.  
  
Un sonido desde la entrada de la cocina llamo la atención del joven, y dejo su taza de café sobre la mesa del comedor.  
  
Pig?- dijo emocionado Harry y un poco desconcertado abrió la ventana- que haces a estas horas por acá?  
  
La lechuza levanto la patita y le hizo ademán a que le sacara el llamativo sobre que cargaba aún.  
  
Veamos- desato el sobre y se quedo blanquecino al ver el sello del mismo y no tardo ni un segundo en romperlo-  
  
Los minutos pasaron y Harry aún estaba blanco con los ojos desorbitados pero esta vez sentado frente a una jarra de café totalmente vacía.  
  
Harry! No hay más café que es lo que pasa no habías dicho que preparaste el desayuno!- dijo Hermione mientras miraba la jarra sin prestarle atención a su novio  
  
La lechuza ululó y ella levanto la vista  
  
Pig? Harry? Harry!!- dijo gritando para que el se despierte de su mundo  
  
Herm, perdóname, no lo puedo creer, ya no vamos a tener que trabajar, mira!- dijo totalmente feliz entregándole la carta a ella y sonriéndole con toda sinceridad  
  
MINISTERIO DE EVENTOS Y DEPORTES.  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter:  
  
He de informarle que ha sido elegido para integrar la selección de Inglaterra como buscador suplente. La cual a sido recientemente clasificada para participar por la copa Mundial de Quidditch 2005.  
  
Ha de saber también que esperamos su colaboración y su presencia en los presentes campos de Quidditch Alemanes a la brevedad para la preparación de su entrenamiento junto a los otros elegidos, son seis meses los que por lo menos se necesitan para entrenar y poner en practica a todo el equipo. Desde ya lo esperamos, Atte.  
RONALD WEASLEY  
  
Pd: a que no te lo esperabas amigo, no? Lastima que eres suplente, todavía no sé quien te robo el puesto, pero da igual estas en la selección sin siquiera jugar en un equipo!! te espero junto a Herm, todo el ministerio se hospeda en el Hotel Strauss puedes venir por medio de los polvos Flú ya que el hotel es solo para magos y esta conectado a la red. Los veo en un par de horas.  
  
Eh,... felicidades- dijo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo- pero no veo que diga que no tenemos que trabajar, es más solo es de suplente, verás Harry no hay muchas posibilidades y no puedes perder un trabajo así por un juego, avanzamos mucho estas últimas semanas y...- continúo Hermione apresuradamente estaba contenta pero según ella no era una gran oportunidad  
  
Ya acepte, Herm, lo siento pero no avanzamos tu avanzaste en verdad te he querido decir esto hace mucho tiempo, yo no quiero seguir trabajando en la oficina de un ministerio sin diversión no me importa ser suplente, el Quidditch, es lo mejor que me paso en la vida...- dijo totalmente feliz al releer la carta por enésima vez- vamos es buena idea, conoceremos otros magos y estaremos con Ron, que dices Herm?  
  
Harry, no puedo dejar todo lo que coseche durante tanto tiempo, yo quiero estar a tu lado pero de esa manera no puedo, si ya tomaste tu decisión, ve yo te acompaño pero vuelvo aquí hoy mismo, de todas maneras ya no llego a tiempo a la oficina- dijo tomándole la mano a Harry mientras esbozaba una sonrisa no muy sincera  
  
Pero Herm, como voy a poder vivir sin vos, faltan seis meses para que empiece recién, vamos no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin vos-  
  
No, tontito, nadie dijo que no te voy a visitar los fines de semana, no te parece buena idea?-  
  
Los fines de semana...-lo penso, a fin de cuentas seria más que estando en Londres, un fin de semana completo con ella- esta bien, no esta mal, te quiero- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios  
  
Yo también te quiero Harry-  
  
Es así como en menos de dos horas Harry empaco todo, nunca en su vida había empacado tan rápido, dejando de lado aquella vez cuando Ron vino a buscarlo a su casa en segundo, esto había sido un récord. Por su parte Hermione había llamado a la oficina y se disculpo por su ausencia informando a la vez de la renuncia de Harry pero a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba no se lo tomaron mal, del otro lado del teléfono solo se escucharon vítores de alegría y cánticos a favor de Inglaterra.  
  
Bueno, ya estoy listo- dijo él expectante  
  
Yo también, vámonos- dijo ella con una sonrisa viéndolo a el como un niño mago a punto de ver su primer partido de Quidditch  
  
Fred Weasley, mucho gusto en conocerlo - dijo un mago recepcionista- felicidades  
  
Que? Ya se entero, no sabia que Angelina fuera tan charlatana, gracias- dijo el esbozando una gran sonrisa  
  
Eh, no disculpe no lo entiendo, yo me refería a su integración al equipo- dijo el hombre del otro lado del mostrador  
  
Ah, ya veo, y yo pensando que mi esposa era tan habladora, ja- contesto el pelirrojo  
  
Que yo era que??- dijo una alta bella morocha tras de él  
  
No, nada mi amor, estas bien como te pudiste perder en la red, ¿dónde apareciste? Eh, no te hiciste daño?- dijo Fred con una cara de felicidad y miedo esperando la contestación de ella  
  
Ay, no solo aparecí en el restaurante, vamos que estoy bien-  
  
Disculpe, señorita- dijo otro mago esperando en la cola de recepción de llaves para los cuartos del hotel  
  
Señora Weasley, para usted- dijo Fred interponiendose entre aquel y su esposa  
  
Disculpe, pero a que se ha debido su rechazo a la Selección, usted es una de las mejores lanzadoras de Inglaterra y aunque hubiese tenido una lesión hubiera aceptado el puesto de suplente- dijo el hombre claramente desilusionado ante aquella noticia que estaba en primera plana del diario que sujetaba en mano-  
  
No, nada serio, simplemente que corro mucho riesgo estando en el aire en esta condición- dijo ella tocándose el vientre-  
  
Oh, disculpe mi osadía, muchas felicidades- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, y siguió esperando su turno en la cola  
  
Viste, no estaba equivocado si que sos una habladora- dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa  
  
Si no fuera porque te quiero tanto no dudaría en lanzarte la Quaffle en el próximo partido- dijo ella con tono de broma  
  
Ah, si? Pero no puedes 1° me amas, no te atreverías, 2° soy el mejor golpeador del planeta, y la evitaría, y 3° estas embarazada y no te permitiría agarrar ni la astilla de una escoba.- dijo el ya dejando la cola, abrazándola llevándosela a su cuarto  
  
Hey! Hermano- dijo otro pelirrojo tras ellos  
  
Maestro!- dijo Fred dejando de lado a su esposa y corriendo a estrechar la mano al acompañante de Ron  
  
Dime Sirius, por favor, eso al menos- dijo claramente avergonzado  
  
Esta bien, pero maestro digo Sirius, ante tu presencia, el gran inventor de aquel mapa, es imposible, no sentirse inferior, mis inventos, no son nada comparado con los suyos-  
  
Nuestros inventos- dijo el otro gemelo luego de saludar a su cuñada y a su hermano menor  
  
Mucho gusto señor, maestro, vino a vernos practicar, sería un honor jugar para usted- dijo George  
  
Por favor, llámenme Sirius, y si soy el nuevo encargado de seguridad de juego, así que los veré tanto a ustedes como a mi ahijado que por lo visto todavía no llego- dijo mirando a todos lados en la Gran sala de espera del Hotel  
  
Hotel Strauss!- dijo Harry y en un segundo junto a Hermione aparecieron en una gran comedor por el cual salieron y a primera vista todos los miraron expectantes  
  
Si, es Haggy Potteg mucho gusto en volgve a vegte- dijo una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules saludándolo desde la mesa más cercana a la chimenea  
  
El gusto es mío- dijo Harry con una sonrisa imposible de retener en su cara  
  
Ah, y tu eges? No me acuegdo de ti- dijo la Francesa  
  
Hermione Granger, la prometida de Harry- dijo ella bastante celosa poniéndose de pie- por lo visto cuando crecen la herencia de Veela aumenta aún mas- penso y agrego- y que haces aquí?  
  
Yo soy la guagdiana del equipo de Fgancia, todo los equipos nos hogspedamos aquí- dijo la rubia parándose y estrechando la mano de Hermione y dándole un beso francés a Harry, el cual se puso sumamente colorado.  
  
Nos vemos Haggy ahogga tengo pgatica- dijo mientras todo el equipo de túnica azul se paraba y salía por la entrada principal del comedor  
  
Si, adiós- dijo el joven de pelo revuelto azabache todavía en trance  
  
Ay, hombres no pueden evitar caer en la red de una belleza falsa- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba a Harry del salón y se lo llevaba a recepción guiada por un cartel en varios idiomas que indicaba el camino  
  
Fleur Delacour- dijo Ron suspirando- no sabía que estaba aquí  
  
Y no es el única- dijo Sirius más calmado ya que los gemelos y Angelina se habían ido a sus cuartos-  
  
Eh, como dices?-  
  
Que varias selecciones que se dieron cuenta que es un muy buen arma tener como guardiana a una descendiente de Veela entre sus filas, es muy perjudicial a la hora de poner un tanto, hacerlo o mirar a la chica, más aún teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los lanzadores son hombres- dijo Sirius bastante calmado a diferencia de muchos como Ron que no le quitaban la vista de encima hasta que desapareció de la sala  
  
Ah, no!, no puede ser nosotros también, si al menos Angelina estuviese, ahora los lanzadores son solo hombres, maldición!- dijo saliendo ya del trance-  
  
Angelina?- dijo una voz muy conocida para Ron tras de sí- que es lo que le paso?  
  
Hermione!- dijo el colorado dándole un fuerte abrazo- y Harry?  
  
No te preocupes, esta registrándose, la cola es muy larga y vine a recorrer el hotel- y al ver al acompañante de Ron lanzo un grito de alegría- Sirius! No sabía que estarías aquí, tanto tiempo- dijo abrazándolo a él también  
  
Si, no he escuchado nada de ustedes dos después que me contaron lo del compromiso- dijo Sirius rompiendo el abrazo  
  
Compromiso??- dijo Ron claramente entristecido, pero con una sonrisa en su faz- felicidades, no me lo habían dicho...  
  
Oh, disculpa Ron enterarte de esta manera, pero todo fue tan rápido que se nos paso por alto- dijo Hermione viendo su anillo  
  
No, no hay problema, estoy feliz, si es que ustedes lo están-  
  
Y Hermione – dijo Sirius- por qué no te estas registrando la cola no tarda tanto en disolverse-  
  
ah? No, no, yo no me quedo, solo vine a despedirme de Harry, no puedo abandonar mi trabajo, no.-  
  
A ya me parecía raro que te lo hayas tomado todo a la ligera- dijo el pelirrojo con tono irónico- pero vamos Herm, no te vas a quedar, en serio?  
  
Si- acoto Sirius- vas a dejar a Harry solo? Mira que acá las magas de sangre Veela abundan- prosiguió el padrino de Harry con tono de broma  
  
Si, ya vi una- contesto Hermione con tono de disgusto  
  
Ah, que Fleur, verdad?- dijo viendo la cara de ella, y empezando jugarle una broma- Hey, Herm, mira que ha estado muy agradecida con Harry desde aquella vez, yo que vos me quedaría, ja ja.  
  
Ay, Ron no molestes, y dime a que se debe lo de Angelina- dijo cambiando de tema rotundamente si no definitivamente se hubiera decidido quedarse allí-  
  
Ah, nada de que preocuparse, esta embarazada, un mes y medio creo-  
  
Oh, que alegría vas a ser tío Ron!- dijo ella contenta  
  
En serio?- dijo Harry incorporándose a la conversación ya con unas llaves en su mano- no creí que Ginny decidiera tener hijos tan rápido...  
  
Pero como se te ocurre pensar eso de mi hermanita?- dijo Ron enojado ante semejante idea  
  
Esta casada no?- dijo Harry sin contener la risa al ver el gesto de su amigo- no en serio no es ella? Entonces quién?  
  
Fred, digo Angelina-  
  
Ha, ya estaba pensando que los gemelos hicieron un invento no muy bueno, ja ja- dijo mientras lo abrazaba a su amigo e inmediatamente abrazaba a su padrino  
  
Harry, has crecido aún más tanto tiempo que no te veía- dijo Black con una gran sonrisa- cada día te pareces más a James  
  
Ya me entere de tu puesto, felicidades- dijo el buscador suplente  
  
Y yo del tuyo-  
  
Ah sí eso, alguien sabe quién es el titular?- dijo Hermione  
  
No, por ahora no lo averigüe, lo único que tengo entendido es que es muy bueno, y que no llego todavía- acoto el pelirrojo  
  
En el Profeta, solo pusieron los nombres más conocidos de las selecciones participantes- prosiguió  
  
Por lo visto el mío también, ya tarde más firmando autógrafos que sacar mi llave en todo este hotel- dijo Harry cabizbajo  
  
Bueno chicos los tengo que dejar, tengo que ir a ver el entrenamiento de Francia y Escocia, todo tiene que estar bien sino me cortan la cabeza si le pasa algo a algunos de sus jugadores estrella- se alejo de los ex tres Gryffindor, pero de repente volteo y agrego- suerte Hermione si es que no te veo, y no te preocupes que yo vigilo a mi Ahijado, espero que no sea como James...  
  
Y se alejo de los tres, dejando a una boquiabierta Hermione y a dos chicos matándose de la risa.  
  
Al fin, usted es el último de Inglaterra- dijo el mismo recepcionista que había atendido a Harry-  
  
¿En serio?, y cual es el problema...-  
  
no ninguno señor, solo se lo comentaba-  
  
Limitase a completar eso, y entrégueme mi llave- dijo ordenando  
  
Si, disculpe- dijo el mago bajando la cabeza y apurando el trasmite- perdón señor ¿cuál es su posición?  
  
Que no me dijo que ya vinieron todos, no sabe leer?- dijo el joven elegante pero sumamente arrogante y agrego- acaso no me reconoce?- y viendo el silencio del recepcionista- Buscador titular  
  
Es el más atractivo de todos los que se han registrado hasta ahora- dijo la mujer que acompañaba al recepcionista del otro lado del mostrador, pero a diferencia de este último ella atendía a los de habla francesa  
  
No sé, pero por lo visto es el más creído de todos- dijo el en su claro acento estadounidense- encima es titular  
  
Ay, por favor Harold, solo tenes envidia- dijo luego de una risita acompañada por una mujer de la cola  
  
Mujeres!- pensó el hombre  
  
Toda el resto del día los tres amigos recorrieron el Gran Hotel como si del colegio se tratase aventurándose en cada pasillo del mismo, luego al ser las cinco en punto de la tarde fueron al Restaurant a tomar el té.  
  
Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir- dijo besando primero a su amigo y luego a su novio pero a este último dándole un tierno beso en la boca y agrego- me parece que me quede con las ganas de saber quién te saco el puesto  
  
Vaya, vaya, vaya, no era mentira lo que se dice por ahí, el gran cara rajada Potter no pudo conseguirse más que una...una media bruja,- dijo el joven rubio con una gran sonrisa cínica- y yo que te creía más vivo, Potter, siendo tan famoso, pensé que al menos me llegabas a los talones, pero por lo visto ni siquiera sabes utilizar tu fama, como yo.  
  
Malfoy!- dijo el pelirrojo  
  
Veo que no te olvidas de mí, pobretón- dijo mientras Weasley se le acercaba con un puño alzado - No, no me toques, no ves que acá hay que guardar las apariencias- dijo riéndose y acoto dejándolos a los tres pálidos tanto o más que el mismo- no va a quedar muy lindo de tu parte atacar al mejor jugador de tu nación.  
  
Como puede ser que pusieran a un mortífago como vos en ese puesto, es increíble- dijo Harry  
  
No voy a seguir perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con ustedes, además creo que tu amiguito te habrá contado, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, adiós suplente- dijo y como vino se fue de la mesa  
  
Odioso como siempre- dijo ella- que raro de él que no me llamo sangre sucia  
  
Es que como dijo 'hay que guardar las apariencias'- dijo Ron aún con la furia y las miradas concentradas en el después de aquel incidente  
  
Encima...encima me dijeron en la recepción que tenemos que sentarnos por equipos apenas estemos instalados, o sea a partir de mañana- dijo Harry volviéndose a sentar en su silla de roble  
  
Mierda me olvidaba de eso también, yo voy a estar en la mesa del ministerio-  
  
Bueno chicos ahora si me voy, ya no tengo más dudas, mis saludos a los gemelos y a Angelina que no los pude ver- dijo mientras se alejaba y se dirigía a la corta cola de ida en la chimenea de la sala principal del hotel  
  
Ya era Martes, el día anterior luego que se habían despedido de Hermione, los dos amigos no hablaron de nada mas que de Quidditch, de las posibilidades de ganar, de las otras selecciones, pasando de lado al otro buscador también hablaron de los otros12 jugadores de su selección, luego de que un mozo les había alcanzado la lista de jugadores totalmente completa. La charla fue muy amena, ya llegando la noche, el resto de aquella tarde había pasado volando, y se quedaron juntos cenando hablando, y hablando nada más que del juego favorito del mundo Mágico.  
  
El sonido del teléfono lo despertó a Harry, aún siendo un hotel no Muggle los brujos por lo visto habían adoptado sus artefactos, idea de Arthur Weasley, Harry penso.  
  
Señor Potter, debe bajar a desayunar, Inglaterra es el primer equipo de hoy junto con Bulgaria en entrenar- dijo una suave voz del otro lado de la línea  
  
Ah...si...gracias- dijo Harry aún reponiéndose del sueño-  
  
No de nada- dijo y colgó la asistente del otro lado  
  
Luego de media hora después de haberse arreglado, Harry bajo al encuentro de sus nuevos compañeros de juego, y al entrar al comedor muchas miradas se posaron en el. Podía divisar a simple vista que el lugar no estaba como en el día anterior, ya no estaba la muchedumbre atolondrada perdida hablando y preguntando en diferentes idiomas esparcidos por todo el hotel, ahora todo esta claramente controlado. Pero lo más llamativo de todo eran las túnicas de colores que invadía los ojos de cualquiera al apenas entrar al lugar, verde, rojo, azul, solo por nombrar los más comunes, claros, oscuros, de telas, formas, y diseños inimaginables.  
  
Harry!-  
  
Ron, buen día, buen día Sirius-  
  
Muy buenos días amigo, bueno nos vamos a sentar allá, nos vemos- dijo mientras se dirigía a una mesa larga y rectangular a lo fondo del Restaurant  
  
Bueno Harry espero que la pases bien en tu primer día, ves allá están los nuestros, nos vemos en el campo- dijo Sirius señalándole la mesa junto a los de túnicas azul 'Francia' al lado de la chimenea- ah, y diles que las túnicas de ustedes se las entregamos hoy a la tarde  
  
Esta bien Sirius, nos vemos- dijo Harry totalmente feliz  
  
Llego a la mesa, en la misma se percato que estaban casi todos, solo faltaba el 'jugador estrella' y apenas se acerco a la misma todos lo saludaron sonrientes.  
  
Ven Harry siéntate entre mi y Cho- dijo un George risueño- no te va a comer  
  
Cho Chang era la guardiana, a diferencia de la posición que jugaba en Hogwarts esta se había destacado en aquel puesto luego de ingresar a las 'Avispas', pero solo era suplente, Oliver Wood era el titular, el antiguo capitán de Gryffindor, estaba sentado enfrente de Harry, el mismo que se preguntaba porque Ron no había seguido practicando después del colegio y lo hubiera libra do de la incomoda situación con la chica descendiente oriental.  
  
Tanto tiempo Harry, insistí mucho en que eras el indicado para el puesto, pero al menos entraste- dijo él sonriendo  
  
Gracias, es un orgullo estar aquí aunque sea de suplente- dijo contento Harry  
  
Eso es lo que dicen los perdedores- dijo Malfoy integrándose a la mesa sentándose al lado de una lanzadora suplente, Samantha Lantain- es broma- acoto al ver la cara de todos.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
La estoy pasando de maravilla, como estas vos? Espero que bien. Ayer por la tarde nos dieron las túnicas, son un poco escandalosas para mi gusto pero que importa! (son azules y rojas por si tenias curiosidad, como la bandera). En cuanto a los entrenamientos ayer tuvimos el primero compartimos el tiempo con los de Bulgaria, a que no sabes Viktor Krum sigue siendo el buscador, te manda saludos.  
  
A que eso no es lo más sorprendente, Malfoy, no es un problema como pensé, o sea sigue siendo arrogante, idiota, agrandado, odioso bueno eso no era lo que iba a porque aunque sigue siendo tan prepotente, tan indiferente, tan asqueroso, tan imbécil, tan estúpido... ya me pierdo otra vez, a pesar de todo eso no molesto cuando jugamos e hizo lo mejor de si mismo, ni siquiera dijo ni una palabra ácida, cuando estamos juntos en el comedor o los vestuarios, pero para mi que es por lo que el dijo 'para guardar las apariencias' aunque no debo negar que de seguro esta entusiasmado como nosotros de integrar la selección y porque no ganar el mundial.  
Bueno, amor te dejo, te mando la lista con todos los jugadores, a que te vas a llevar una sorpresa, casi me caigo de felicidad al ver esos nombres, bueno no te doy tantas pistas.  
Te quiero,  
H. P.  
  
PD: el sábado te espero en la chimenea de la sala, espero que no te pierdas como nos perdimos la ultima vez. Ah Ron te manda saludos!  
  
Por lo visto esta muy contento- pensó Hermione melancólica- es que no puedo entender su afán por arriesgarse así, pero lo que importa es que es feliz, a ver esa lista.- siguió pensando y saco el otro papel que se encontraba detrás de la carta  
  
Jugadores de Inglaterra  
  
Brown Marshall LANZADOR S Chang Cho GUARDIAN S Creevey Colin LANZADOR T Lagerfeld Thomas LANZADOR T Lampton Frederik GOLPEADOR S Lantain Samantha LANZADOR S Malfoy Draco BUSCADOR T O'Connor Paul GOLPEADOR S Peters Doug LANZADOR T Potter Harry BUSCADOR S Scotte Sharon LANZADOR S Weasley Fred GOLPEADOR T Weasley George GOLPEADOR T Wood Oliver GUARDIÁN T CAPITÁN  
  
Ah ya veo...muchos nombres conocidos- penso Hermione- Chang? Que hace ahí de guardián? Creo que era buscadora...y Colin, no sabia que jugaba tan bien, aunque a decir verdad desde quinto era lanzador...  
  
Haggy como estas?- dijo una rubia irresistible acercándose a la mesa de Inglaterra  
  
El esta bien, nos vamos- dijo otro rubio levantándose de la mesa dejando a Harry sin contestación  
  
Este Malfoy no solo tiene a todas las mujeres detrás sino que sale con Fleur- dijo uno de los pelirrojos del equipo  
  
Pero eso no es todo Fred, sino que a el no nos pasa lo mismo que a nosotros- dijo saliendo del trance que a todos los hombres les había dado a penas la francesa se arrimo a su mesa.  
  
Hey, Harry!- dijo Ron integrándose a la mesa en el puesto vacío que había dejado el ex Slytherin- que tal si este fin de semana vamos a Viena me dijeron que hay unos muy buenos libros de tácticas antiguas del Quidditch...  
  
No, lo siento pero viene Hermione, hace tres días que no la veo y ya las extraño como si fueran meses- dijo el muchacho de pelo azabache revuelto mientras releía la carta que le había mandado su prometida.  
  
Esta bien, pero igual yo voy, ...te traigo algo- dijo mientras se despedía de su amigo- mándale saludos a Hermione que no la voy a ver, nos vemos el lunes en la primera practica, les toca a ustedes  
  
Y se fue, desde ese sábado Harry siempre esperaba a Hermione en la chimenea principal, siempre. No le importaba que haya afuera del hotel las mejores atracciones del mundo, incluso si hubiese una guerra allá afuera, solo la esperaba a ella, sin ella un fin de semana no ponía un pie afuera del Hotel Strauss. Y por otra parte ella lo esperaba a él, el contarle todo lo que hacía y que el pareciera el más interesado del mundo en lo que ella decía era lo mejor. La relación de ambos había mejorado, ya no existían diferencias, ni el más mínimo roce de palabras, todo era color de 'rosa'. El amarse mutuamente como si no existiera un mañana para ninguno de los dos, el esperar con ansias el fin de semana siguiente, los hacia esforzarse en sus obligaciones semanales, ansiaban, esperaban, amaban los fines de semana. La espera no los agobiaba sino más bien los hacia amarse cada día un poco más, un poco más.  
  
"The whispers in the morning  
  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
  
Are rolling like thunder now  
  
As I look in your eyes  
  
I hold on to your body  
  
And feel each move you make  
  
Your voice is warm and tender  
  
A love that I could not forsake  
  
'cause I am your lady  
  
And you are my man  
  
Whenever you reach for me  
  
I'll do all that I can  
  
Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
  
When the world outside's too  
  
Much to take  
  
That all ends when I'm with you  
  
Even though there may be times  
  
It seems I'm far away  
  
Never wonder where I am  
  
'cause I am always by your side  
  
We're heading for something  
  
Somewhere I've never been  
  
Sometimes I am frightened  
  
But I'm ready to learn  
  
Of the power of love  
  
The sound of your heart beating  
  
Made it clear  
  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
  
Is light years away"  
The Power of Love - Celine Dion  
  
Final, final! de este primer capitulo, recibo comentarios, por favor y Gracias por llegar hasta acá, q admito q x ser el 1° fue la introducción y bastante largo! See ya!  
NOPOCK'S Ps: las letras, si las pueden entender, son y serán siempre parte del argumento, en pocas palabras expresan bastante de lo que empieza y de lo que termina, digámoslo algo así como un Soundtrack. REVIEW!!! 


	2. me pregunto ¿por qué?

I'm wondering Why...?  
  
¡¡Y LA SNITCH ES AGARRADA POR EL JUGADOR ROJI AZUL, DRACO MALFOY, FELICIDADES INGLATERRA, EL PRIMER PARTIDO CONTRA SUECIA, LO HAN GANADO!!  
  
Y no paso ni una décima de segundo cuando dejo de hablar el locutor y los vítores aturdieron el enorme campo de Quidditch, la gente estaba más que emocionada, estaban completamente felices, Suecia era un gran rival y ya estaba atrás, ahora solo faltaban dos para pasar a la segunda ronda.  
  
Muy bien hecho Malfoy!- dijeron a dúo los golpeadores de Inglaterra, palabras que sorprendieron a más de a uno, solo un par de años atrás preferían haber muerto antes de decirle algo como eso al creído hijito de papá, pero esta vez lo tenia merecido, había sido por mérito propio.  
  
Excelente! Mejor que en las practicas- dijo su Capitán, contento, eufórico la primera prueba y bastante difícil ya formaba parte del pasado, aunque a decir verdad si se conocía el Fixture del campeonato, el recién terminado partido había sido lo más fácil.  
  
Bueno era obvio, no? ja- dijo el rubio buscador sin decir como todos se esperaban las gracias, y tomándose las palabras de Wood solo dirigidas a su persona.  
  
Vi todo el pagtido no cgeas que va a seg tan fácil con nosotgos, cagiño- dijo una rubia acercándose a su novio  
  
Uhm, no lo creo- estoy seguro penso y luego beso a la francesa, solo pensar que la mayoría del cupo masculino lo envidiaba le daba mayor regocijo del que tenía, ¿amor? Por ella no, eso no estaba en sus planes solo se divertiría hasta cansarse, y porque no conseguir algo mejor, más puro que una mezcla de Veela, algo de su estirpe.  
  
Ese Malfoy, no lo soporto!- dijo un pelirrojo lejos del campo sonoro de la rubia pareja, solo con ver que hasta el más putedro de sus enemigos tenía compañía, no podía negar sino más bien admitir que no lo soportaba.  
  
No será que estas celoso Ron?- dijo una joven de pelo castaño risueña a su mejor amigo, ella que también había mirado la escena, que por lejos parecía romántica, pero conociendo a ese tipo de gente como lo era su antiguo compañero de colegio, sabia que era pura falsedad, no era de su calaña demostrar amor publico sin obtener nada a cambio, y ese sucio hurón asqueroso, al estar con ella era más que un buen buscador, todo un campeón, claro esta en las mujeres.  
  
Ja ja celoso yo?- dijo mirando para abajo con la mirada perdida- para nada es que...si sigue así Harry solo va a calentar la banca- si de celos me hablas conozco un mejor ejemplo le contesto su cabeza  
  
Ah? Si, pero mientras nuestra selección gané, yo estoy bien- dijo el chico de ojos verdes entrando recién en el tema, claro que le afectaba que ese Malfoy, que aparte de haberle hecho los años en Hogwarts insoportables mas que nada en las clases de pociones, fuera titulare, pero aún de esa manera se sentía 'libre', libre de una vida rutinaria, libre de un trabajo aburrido, libre para volar, y no es que era necesario trabajar para sobrevivir porque dinero era lo que le sobraba necesitaba algo que lo hiciese sentirse útil, útil y libre.  
  
Si, pero a cuestas de ese creído...- continuo diciendo el pelirrojo mirando hacia los vestuarios, donde habían desaparecido casi todos los jugadores de ambas selecciones  
  
Ron! Harry! Hermione! no los había visto...- dijo otro rubio acercándose al trío rápidamente- GINNY!- luego grito tan fuerte que pareciera que hubiese utilizado un hechizo sonoro  
  
Colin! Podes bajar la vos- dijo Ron un poco molesto, su cuñado últimamente era muy pesado con él, a veces solía pensar que estaba tratando de ''conquistarlo''  
  
Ah y que les pareció el partido?-  
  
Muy bien Colin, jugaste muy bien- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, estaba bueno despues de todo contento, parecían una familia, todos los jugadores claro esta excepto cierto rubio, pero en todos las familias hay una oveja negra, aunque ese mas que oveja parecia una víbora, bien venenosa.  
  
Y esos golpeadores Suecos eran muy buenos, fuiste muy bueno esquivándolos- acoto a su favor Hermione  
  
Si...- dijo Ron tratando de ser amable, a decir verdad Colin siempre había sido atento con él, pero el último mes lo era con excesos, lo era tanto que todos los días luego de decir el acostumbrado buen día, le preguntaba si se sentía bien, si quería desayunar algo especial que no hubiera en el Restaurant, y recién después se iba a la mesa que le correspondía.  
  
Hola chicos- dijo una la hermana menor Weasley acercándose al grupo- discúlpenme pero se nos hace tarde vamos Colin, chau, nos vemos en el comedor...  
  
Chau!- dijeron los tres  
  
Hermione estaba en otro mundo, solo con ver a su amiga tan feliz... era envidiable, en el buen sentido claro esta. Es que a veces no podía contener los celos de verla tan bien...a ella no le importaba dejar su trabajo, su vida social, nada mientras se encontrara con la persona que más quería, a ella no le costaba dejar las peleas de lado, a ella no le costaba amar y dejar de trabajar. Pero a Hermione, sí. A ella si, era difícil llevar ese ritmo de vida, era difícil estar lejos de Harry, aunque las primeras semanas lo había sobrellevado bien, todo los últimos días había cambiado, Harry estaba cambiado, a decir verdad todo el mundo había cambiado, o quizás ella? Bueno ni ella misma sabia donde estaba parada. Trabajar, amaba trabajar, pero ese era el problema, por eso estaba lejos de la felicidad, ella no era feliz? Esa idea en la cabeza le daba vueltas toda la semana, pero al llegar el Viernes por la noche y pensar que lo vería a él al día siguiente, la sacaba completamente. Pero justo ahora volvía esa idea loca que no la dejaba dormir, luego de que su amiga se iba con su marido, feliz.  
  
Ella era feliz?  
  
-HERMIONE!  
  
Y ahí estaban ellos otra vez sus dos mejores amigos en la tierra, había pensado en sus dos mejores amigos, si eso, no había pensado en Ron su mejor amigo, y Harry, su novio, no, era más fácil así, como amigos.  
  
¿estas bien, cielo?  
  
¿Justo hoy el cerebro no le funcionaba, o era el día en el cual estaba todo más claro? No lo sabia, de lo único que estaba segura es que estaba como una idiota en el medio del campo de Quidditch sin habla, y ante ella sus amigos angustiados, debía actuar.  
  
si lo siento, estaba pensando en un trabajo que me olvide de hacer y si...  
  
si no lo entregas mañana te matan, no?- su amigo pelirrojo había terminado su absurda pero perfecta excusa, estaba libre para huir  
  
bueno algo así...- había respondido vagamente solo seguía pensando- adiós.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
Los días pasaron como una flecha, y llego otra vez la euforia, el nerviosismo, y el conteo regresivo, iba a ser hoy un día decisivo.  
  
Difícil.  
  
Bueno, todo listo recuerden que tenemos que marcar todos los tantos posibles... pero vos- dijo dirigiéndose al menos atento de todos e irónicamente al que más debería estar escuchando sus palabras- tenes que capturar la Snitch antes de lo común, no la dejes pasar por alto a la primera vez que la veas agárrala, Krum te lleva ventaja- muy fuerte y claro hablaba el capitán del equipo de Inglaterra. Oliver Wood, estaba firme, cauteloso de elegir las enunciados correctos para las ultimas instrucciones antes de salir a campo abierto, trataba de mandar un mensaje claro y conciso, y tranquilizante, aunque él estaba todo menos tranquilo en ese momento.  
  
Por mi no hay problema Wood, mientras ustedes hagan lo suyo, yo no tengo inconveniente...- jacto Draco Malfoy con su voz arrogante y mandona a toda la selección. Más no, el resto no podía hacer nada más que afirmar desgraciadamente era bueno, jugando, solo jugando.  
  
Bueno...eso es todo, vamos equipo...- con pesar en el cuerpo y un dolor agudo en la cabeza salió junto a su equipo el antiguo Capitán de Gryffindor dirigiendo al grupo roji azul al espacioso verdoso campo de juego.  
  
Podría estar escuchando a su Capitán o podría haber estado junto a la rabia de los gemelos contra el Buscador titular, o hablando de ese que parecía estar hablando, podría pensar como hechizarlo para hacerlo caer de la escoba y que todo parezca un 'accidente' o mejor un 'mal manejo' de la misma...pero su cabeza divagaba en ella. Ella 'su' novia, ella la mujer que más quería en la faz de la tierra, ella la criatura más inteligente bella, ella, Hermione Noemi Granger.  
  
Y los equipos salen a la cancha, luego de los siguientes himnos, veremos lo que se supone a un gran candidato a la final, bulgaria, liderado por el fabuloso buscador krum, a su paso breder, dasid, holffan, jackson, pocks....  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era solo lo que estaba en su cabeza, dos palabras que le hacían tener un dolor similar o quizás aún peor que el de Voldemort en sus mejores tiempos...¿Por qué ella era así? ¿Por qué desapareció sin decir nada? ¿Por qué cada vez era más fría? ¿Por qué parecía que no lo quería?.  
  
Y finalmente el capitan, señoras y señores, oliver wood...  
  
Estaban comprometidos, ¿o no? Acaso él era el único que lo sentía así, acaso ella no quería mantener ese tipo de relación, ¿Por qué no se podía quedar con el un maldito día más? ¿Por qué no podía dejar ese maldito trabajo de mierda? ¿Por qué él le daba el mundo y a cambio ella no le daba nada más que su indiferencia?.  
  
Auspician este torneo ...Saeta de fuego 05´ mas velocidad, mejor diseño, de noruega para el mundo...saeta de fuego versión 05' con la mejor madera, protector de hechizos, anti...  
  
Quizás no la conocía bien, no, lo negaba. Él la conocía desde hace casi diez años, pero ¿acaso las personas cambian tanto? No, ella no había cambiado, ella era la misma, era ahora si, más independiente. Ella era, se había convertido en lo que había querido ser, una gran profesional, una gran mujer... una mujer que lo volvía loco de amor, no solo a él. Se volteo para ver a su compañero de banco y compañero de aventuras, ahí estaba al lado suyo sin ningún rencor alguno, con la vista en el cielo observando un partido que él por su parte ni escuchaba.  
  
JACKSON VOLTEA A CREEVEY, GIRA, GIRA Y SI TANTO PARA BULGARIA, 50 A 0, NO! NO SE COBRA FALTA ES VALIDO, AH PERO LOS INGLESES NO QUIEREN RENDIRSE FACILMENTE, ESTA AHÍ WOOD PARA DEFENDER CON FIEREZA LOS AROS, AH!! CASI CASI...  
  
Su gran amigo también había caído en su trampa pero ella lo había elegido a él, ¿su trampa? Si era una trampa ahora estaría herido, y era exactamente así como se sentía. Pero no era una trampa, el amor era mutuo.  
  
Y Victor Krum parece haber visto la dorada y preciada Snitch se va en picada al borde casi tocando el suelo, ah! Pero ahí esta la sorpresa del mundial, la joven y oculta revelacion inglesa, Draco malfoy, la contienda es par a par, escoba con escoba, el ingles parece ser la nueva promesa de su nación y por lo visto Krum no quiere dejar su puesto de mejor buscador del mundo por lo cual se esta llendo de bocanada al suelo haciendo una maniobra extraordinaria, ah! Pero, no! falta! Eso fue falta! no, no fue al parecer el arbritro no cobro nada...mientras el escoces se retuerce por el piso es ....si....es la snitch en mano de malfoy...inglaterra se clasifica para cuartos, se clasifica despues de años de desgracias!!  
  
¡¡Que!! Que es lo que escuchan mis oídos??- un grito de incomprensibilidad cruzo el comedor y llego a los oídos de Harry Potter, el cual entraba ensimismado recién al Restaurant, luego de una relajante ducha, y si el muchacho que vivió no estaba equivocado, el susodicho era proveniente de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley el cual para afirmar su intuición se paro precipitadamente desde la banca en la cual estaba el y su cuñado, lanzando su puño en cuestión de décimas de segundo a la cara del rubio Creevey, acto por el cual mas de las tres cuartas partes del comedor estaban al tanto de la situación y sus acompañantes mas cercanos estaban tratando de separar al pelirrojo rojo de ira como al pobre, sin intención de defenderse, morado Colin.  
  
Herm,  
  
Espero que hayas solucionado los problemas que tenias, pero tengo noticias más que buenas para decirte, lo siento pero no pude encontrarte por otro medio...Hoy mientras pensaba en vos, un grito de nuestro amigo Ron te saco de mi cabeza, y a penas levante la misma vi al pobre de su cuñado recibiendo un buen gancho Weasley en la cara, sin tener merecido el mismo...sin mas rodeos Colin solo le pidió que se lo tomara con calma y que este orgulloso de que iba a ser tío, y Ron le dijo que ya sabía que Fred iba a ser padre, con lo cual Colin le dijo que iba atener dos sobrinos...y Ron dijo que no se había enterado de que Angelina iba a tener gemelos, Colin al ver que Ron no entendía la indirecta...le dijo directamente que era el, el que iba a ser padre, y bueno el resto ya te lo conté...es verdad Ginny esta embarazada...parecen que los Weasley se agrandan...eso era todo, nos vemos el sábado. Te quiere...  
H. P. PS: Ah, y si le ganamos a Bulgaria, bueno no jugué pero apoye al equipo!  
  
Ya esta, le mande un mail a Herm- dijo Harry mientras atendían su pedido de copas en la barra del bar- amigo, vaya que te pasaste! Por poco perdías el puesto...- dijo un poco risueño de la brusquedad con la que el pelirrojo se había tomado la noticia.  
  
Bueno...es verdad me pase de la raya, pero como reaccionarias vos si tu UNICA hermana y encima de 18 años esta embarazada y de mas de tres meses y que el único que no lo sepa seas vos?- dijo todavía un poco disgustado  
  
Bueno, esta casada, además no eras el único que no lo sabia, ni Hermione ni yo estamos enterados- que seria lo que faltaría para que Hermione y el estarán como ellos, un hijo?  
  
Eso es obvio, sabían que si se los decían a ustedes me iba a enterar, no creo por Hermione ella me lo hubiera ocultado bien a mi pero se le hubiera escapado a vos y a vos no se te hubiera escapado y me habría enterado- el pelirrojo estaba feliz pero semejante notición era como para corromperse  
  
Es verdad, ja ja, che te vas a tener que acostumbrar a que te llamen tio, te estas haciendo viejo Ron...- viejo, sin novia, sin futuro que mas pensaba  
  
Si, que gracioso, aunque si yo soy viejo vos también que yo sepa los dos fuimos de la misma promoción- dijo llenando sus copas de mas cerveza de mantequilla, esa noche seria larga, una noche larga de borrachera, confesiones, y penas.  
  
No, no podía querer algo material antes que a su corazón, y su corazón era el, antes de niña reprochaba a las mujeres que en la telenovelas Muggles no correspondían al amor de sus vidas por un simple empleo, profesión, o lo que sea.. y era justo ella aquella niña de antaño la que lo hacia, como ansiaba estar en esos tiempos que le parecían tan lejanos esa situación era mas fácil, como decía el dicho era mas fácil decir que hacer.  
  
Hermione cariño que es lo que sucede- le dijo su apesadumbrada madre la cual estaba junto a ella viendo que irónico! Una novela.  
  
Nada madre nada-  
  
Al fin su corazón se había reconciliado con su cabeza, al fin había entendido que lo que mas amaba y ansiaba estaba mas cerca de lo que parecía, y no, no era su trabajo era Harry Potter.  
  
Pero también en otro lado del viejo continente, era un corazón que poco a poco se había recompuesto, que se había dado cuenta que ella seguía siendo gobernante del suyo propio, y que era ella aún después de tanto tiempo era la que lo hacia descontrolarse.  
  
.... HA SUCUMBIDO ANTE EL GRAN RETADOR INGLES DRACO MALFOY, A PESAR DE HABER PERDIDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, INGLATERRA HA SACADO DEL MUNDIAL A FRANCIA.... Fin del chapi! No tengo mucho tiempo mas si nada mas que decirles q sean por favor pacientes, estoy en vacaciones, asi que estoy tratando de actualizarme, por favor reviews!!! 


End file.
